Various means are known in the art for releasably mounting and securing objects especially in truck beds. However, such means have typically been awkward and cumbersome to mount and to release and/or do not allow for efficient use of space such as in a truck bed. Examples of various mounting systems are disclosed in the following list of U.S. patents and applications, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,685 to Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,980 to Ehrgott, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,485 to Ehrgott, U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,845 to Himes, U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,612 to Chamoun, U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,503 to Chamoun, U.S. Pat. No. 9,346,392 to Neal, 20020117464 to Ehrgott, 20020117465 to Ehrgott, 20080185489 to Ehrgott, 20090120888 to Himes, 20120257943 to Chamoun, 20140360957 to Himes, 20160167717 to Marchlewski, and 20160207441 to Khan. Further, it is known to provide E-Track (see Appx A) and various spring E-fittings such as a spring E-fitting having a swivel ring (E-Track ring) (see Appx B). E-Track and various E-fittings are commercially available from a variety of sources such as Harbor Freight Tools.